User blog:DemonisAOH/Christmas teh AOH Way
Ok, to start this out, I am going to put a little something something that I made last night up. Consider this my show of good will towards everyone, and my will to have a fleeting moment of empathy to (almost) anyone this Christmas morning. Now before I actually get down to the fun stuff, I want to let everything out. I just want to say that it has been a fun year and a half. This place has changed me, not only in knowledge and personality, but also in my way of life. Honestly, with coming here, I figured I would be able to leave off my own free will at any time I wanted or needed too. After becoming and Admin, it occurred to me that this place feels like an internet home to me. No matter how many trolls, haters, and overall n00bs come here, I will always feel like I belong with not only my fellow admins, but also the Bakugan Wiki Community in general. I would like to thank everyone that I know from here (even Ji and his crew) for making this the most interesting time I have had in my life so far. And now for the fun. As of the making of this blog, I have only obtained my Christmas Eve present, so I will update periodically with pics of the stuff I get. AOH Preset 1.JPG|Haos Razenoid/Deezall Extension Pack Power In Demonis. 13:30, December 25, 2011 (UTC) {| style="border: 3px s; background-color:grey; padding:1px; color: yellow;" width="100%" | style="background-color:#0000FF; width:200px; padding:0.5em; font-size: 150%; color:"red"; margin:10px; border: none; text-align:center;" | Mai Stuffs Food *ORBIT Gum *Tabasco Slimjim *Summer Sausage (as is tradition) *Warheads Candy >:D *Jack Links Beef Jerky Nuggets :D *TANG (it will make sense as it goes on) CDs *LMFAO: Sorry for Party Rocking (HILARIOUS album) *Seether: Holding On to Strings Better Left to Fray (Totally awesome) *Daughtry: Break the Spell (Amazingly written) *Chickenfoot: Chickenfoot 3 (Odd, but good) *Puddle of Mudd: Volume 4, Songs in the Key of Love and Hate (Definitely a keeper) Random Clothing *Nue Jeans :D *Nue undergarments .-. *Nue Socks *Nue Sweatpants (don't even wear sweats anymore) *Slippers :D *Nue Earbuds :D *Axe Body Wash Pack: Phoenix *Axe Body Wash Pack: Dark Temptations Bakugan/Toys in General *Haos Razenoid/Deezall Extension pack *Ventus Fusion Dragonoid (to be traded to Rayne for his Subterra Reptak, since we will both have Aeroblitz then) *Lego SPACE SHUTTLE The Big One A 5 day 4 night stay at SPACE CAMP~! Yes, I will be in Alabama for 5 days and 4 nights, doing training regimens that actual astronauts would do in order to prepare for a shuttle mission. This includes a dorm-room style living quarters, in which I will have a room-mate, my own bathroom, and my own locker. I will also be getting my own NASA uniform, a video of my experience, as well as photos being taken during my training. I will also officially graduate (with a certificate) from the program on Sunday Morning in a huge ceremony. So yeah, good Christmas. Power In Demonis. 18:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts